Victorious: The mini stories
by Tiffboskie01
Summary: "So how did you come up with this song?" I asked curious. "Well lets just say I had someone in mind when I thought it up. Someone whose very close to me" My heart fluttered with his words. *Now that our beloved show is no longer making eps, I Decided to write a collection of short stories of Tori and the Gang. Bori, Bade, Cabbie, Tandre and etc! Please read and Come check it out :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I'm still upset that Victorious no longer making eps, so I decided to do a collection of mini stories just to ease my pain :(**

**I Hope you guys like this first mini story, and sorry if the characters might be out of character. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and never will! Dang it!**

**Chapter 1: Sadie Hawkins part 1**

**Tori's POV**

"So Tori who you asking to the dance?" Cat asked me while we were hanging out by my locker until it was time for our next class. For the first time ever, Hollywood Arts was hosting a Sadie Hawkins dance which the girls get to ask the guys to the dance, then the other way around.

"I don't know" I said putting away some of my school books, "Everyone is basically paired off already with a date. You have Robbie, and Jade has Beck".

"Well what about Andre?"

"Andre has...actually he doesn't have a date" I remembered.

"You should asked him" Cat suggested, twirling a lock of her red hair innocently.

I closed the my locker and looked at her, "Cat I can't ask Andre"

"Why not!? she said, sounding offended like I was actually rejecting to take her to the dance.

I thought about it for a quick sec before answering her, "He's my best friend and it would be weird". Which it will be weird because I don't see Andre as my romantic type, and I'm pretty sure he will say the same about me. Plus I wanna go with someone I can picture myself being in a relationship with.

"Better hurry up and ask someone, the dance is in two days" Cat reminded me.

"I'll think about it" I said, now scolding myself for waiting so long to ask someone. The last thing I wanna be is dateless to a dance, so I would give it a thought. Just then Sinjin walked up to Cat and I, putting his arm around my shoulder. Ew he smells like hot must. "Let me guess, you just getting out of gym right?" I said to him, removing his arm off my shoulder.

Cat laughed "Hahaha Sinjin".

"Yea I did!" he said, smelling his arm pits, which left me and Cat covering our noses. "But hey I was hearing you and Cat talking about you not having a date for the dance, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

_NOOOOOO Just no_, I thought to myself. _Why are you asking me Sinjin?_ "Um..." I said trying to find the best way to turn him down, so I won't hurt his feelings. I looked at Cat to help me out with this.

"Hahaha I think I hear Jade calling me" She lied and skipped off, leaving me with him.

"CAT!" I yelled after her. I can't believe she just did that to me, but I guess I have to do this on my own. Turning back to a patient Sinjin " I really appreciate you asking me, but I already figured out who I'm gonna ask".

He looked sad for a moment, and I felt bad for making him feel this way because he was really a nice person, weird, and smelly (Right Now), but nice."Its ok Tori" Sinjin living up again, "You're not really my type anyway, and was just a second choice on my list of girls, so it probably wouldn't have worked out" patting me on my back then scratching my name off the list he pulled out of his pants pocket.

My mouth dropped open, when I watched him run off to go ask another girl, but closed it a sec after and laughed to myself. So much for not trying to hurt his feelings. The crazy school bell rung and I picked up my backpack and made my way to Sikowitz class.

_Hmmm maybe I should just ask Andre_

**A/N: Do you think Tori will ask Andre? Do you think he will share the same thoughts as hers and tell her no? Please Please and I do mean Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everyone, here's part 2 to the Sadie Hawkins, and I hope you enjoy it. I didn't get any reviews or follows on the first chapter, so I don't know if anyone liked the story, but its ok cause I'm gonna continue anyway because this story is pretty awesome to me! (Shrug shoulders). Anywho happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :(**

**Chapter 2: Sadie Hawkins part 2**

**Tori's POV**

Two minutes later arriving at Sikowitz acting class, I spotted Andre sitting next to Cat on the right side of the classroom. He noticed me and smiled and wave, which I returned while taking seat next to Robbie, who I noticed was Rex-less for the first time in months. "Where's Rex?" I asked him, setting my backpack on the side of my chair.

Robbie straightened the glasses on his face, "He at home for the day! Bad cold".

I gave him a small smile and nodded at his response. I never really understood why he was so attached to his beloved puppet, but I have figured out that Robbie uses Rex as a way to say how he really feels in certain situations. I just wished he had enough confidence in his self to not need Rex to speak for him.

"Alright class!" Sikowitz showing up to class, and us giving him our attention. "As you know the Sadie Hawkins dance is in two days, and me who's in charge of music has hired a Dj". The class went crazy and applauded Sikowitz for finally getting something right when it comes to planning things. "But" he said and the class went quiet, "The Dj I hired is now no longer able to offer his services, so now we have no music".

We all groaned, mad and annoyed. "What!" Jade yelled, "The dance is in two days, and there can't be no dance with no music!"

Beck rubbed Jade shoulders to calm her down. _It never takes much to set her off_, I thought to myself shaking my head.

"I know that" Sikowitz not faded by Jades outburst, "That why I'm assigning you, Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie to perform at the dance".

"What!" we said in unison. Why every time there a school function, we have to be the ones to entertain everyone.

"I don't want to perform" Cat moaned, and the gang nodded in agreement. I want to actually enjoy just being in the crowd this time at the dance instead being on duty.

"I bet you would if I told you that you're gonna get an A for helping me and participating" Sikowitz said.

"Uh can I participate too?" Beck chimed in, and Jade nudged him on his side. "What I want an A" He mumbled to her.

"Ok I'll perform" I said to Sikowitz. I guess entertaining and earning a A for it would it be so bad.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine me too".

"And me" Andre, Cat, and Robbie added.

"Good" Sikowitz happy that we agreed. The the rest of the period he had the class break up to groups, and do an improv of a mother and father finding out their kids had trashed the house, Which was interesting. The crazy school bell rung, and everyone gathered their things to leave the class. Just then I remembered I was gonna ask Andre to the Sadie Hawkins. He walked out of class, and I ran after him until I met up with him at his locker that had a piano on it which you had to play in order to open it up. "Hey Tor" He greeted me, opening up his locker.

"Hey Andre" I smiled at him, "So Since we both have to now perform at the dance, and we both don't have dates, I was wondering if you would want to go with me?"

Andre looked at me, and I couldn't really read the expression that on his face. I was starting to believe that Andre actually felt the same way as I did about it being too weird to have your boy best friend as your date.

"Wow Tor that unexpected" He smiled, "You really want to go to the dance with me?"

"Um yeah I think we would have fun together you know"

"I would love to be too Tori" He said, taking my hand in his. Wow he never really done that before, but it feels kind of nice.

"Great so its a date then... oooo well you know what I mean" I caught myself.

He laughed, "Yeah I do, so see you at lunch?"

"Yeah see you at lunch".

"Ok cool!" He let go of my hand and started walking backwards looking at me, which made my high cheekbones turn red. He finally turned around and walked off to his next class, and I did the same.

_Maybe going with Andre wont be so bad after all._

**A/N: Hmmm looks like there might be some sparks that are starting up between Tori and Andre! Hope you liked that chapter! Please review and tell me what u think, I would love your feedback. :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey loves! Heres' the Third Chapter for Sadie Hawkins! I'm on a roll with this story hahaha! Thanks to the follows I got for this story and special shout out to jjohnson612 for your review awesome review of the story so far, I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Chapter 3: Sadie Hawkins part 3**

**Tori's POV**

"Ok since Sikowitz left us in charge of the performances, I think its a good idea to go over song choices" I said to Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. At lunch today I had asked them to come over to my house after school, so we can pick the songs that we're going to sing at the Sadie Hawkins dance. I wanted us to be prepared and ready that way we won't have any mishaps. "Any Ideas?"

They all sat around quietly thinking. "Oh how about 'L.A. Boyz'?" Cat suggested.

"Thats a good one" Beck said, and I nodded agreeing with them, writing the name of the song on a sheet of paper I had in my hand.

"Freak the Freak out" Andre added.

"Yeah lets just pick songs that have Vega over here being the lead the whole time" Jade annoyed with our song choices already.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Jade is not my fault that most songs we sing at the school, I so happen always get picked to sing the lead".

"Yes it is because all you have to do is say no and let someone else get the lead, but you don't" she argued.

"Fine!" I said, now finding myself annoyed with Jade as well, "How about you sing 'You Don't Know Me', 'Give It Up' with Cat, and 'Take A Hint' with me?"

Jade thought to herself for a moment, "Fine with me" and then took a seat next to Beck.

"Ok and Robbie is there anything you want to perform?" I asked.

"Actually yeah there's this song that I been working on and I should have it finished just in time for the dance"

"Good! Andre do you want to perform '365 Days' and 'Song 2 You'?" Turning my attention to him.

"Yeah that sound good" he replied.

I went over the song list making sure I had everyone written down. "Ok then we're good"

"Good cause I'm ready to go!" Jade getting up from the couch, "come on Beck lets go get something to eat". Beck waved good bye while having his girlfriend drag him out the door by his shirt.

"Bye Tori" Cat and Robbie said in unison, leaving out the door as well.

"Bye" I said to them, closing the door. "Aren't you leaving too Andre?"

He was sitting at my piano, which I didn't even notice that he moved to. Shaking his head "No there's something I want to play for you before I leave".

_Oh God!_ "What is it?" I asked.

"Just come here" He motioned for me to come seat next to him at the piano.

I hesitantly waited a second before heading over to him and taking my seat next to him. I was nervous as heck, and I never felt that way around Andre before so why is it like that now? "There's this song that I been working on and I wanna know what you think" He said eyeing me.

I nodded my head to give him the ok, and he turned his attention to the keys and began to play. The melody he was playing was soft and sweet, and not like his usual music he mostly comes up with. I was really liking it, and I can tell he must have had someone on his mind while composing this song. "I love it" I said softly after he was done playing.

"Thank you! It doesn't have any lyrics yet, but I'm sure it will soon" he smiled at me, and it was making me blush. Andre never had that type of effect on me before, but it seems like every since I asked him to the dance, I was feeling things I never really felt before with him.

"So how did you come up with this song?" I asked curious.

"Well lets just say I had someone in mind when I thought it up. Someone whose very close to me"

My heart fluttered with his words. _Was it me that inspired him to write this? "_That person is lucky" I said.

Andre looked me dead in my eyes and they were tender. "Very lucky"

He started to move his face towards mine, and I closed my eyes waiting for our lips to touch. But it never came because right then and there my mom shoot through the front door, making me and Andre jump.

"Hey sweetie, hey Andre! What you guys up to?" She asked.

"Andre was just showing me a song he wrote" I replied.

"Oh how nice" She said walking into the kitchen with her phone in her hand. _She's always texting on that thing._

"I better get going" Andre getting up from the piano and walking to the front door and opening it.

I got up following him, "Ok I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah see ya" He said and closed the door behind him.

_Did I just almost kiss my bestfriend?_

**A/N: Yea Tori I think you almost did kiss your bestfriend! I hope you guys liked the chapter! I was up until 2 am writing this chapter so I can have it up by later on today. Please leave a review( it only takes a couple of sec to write) and tell me what you think of the story so far. Hope to hear from you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey loves! I know its been a long time since I updated this and I'm very sorry for that. I Been had half of this chapter written out, but I was stuck trying to finish the rest. I wanna thank my recent last reviewer for actually helping me get out of the writers block I was having for this chapter, and reminding me how awesome this story is. Thank you :)**

**ok here is the final part of Sadie Hawkins! Enjoy reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Chapter 4: Sadie Hawkins part 4**

**Tori's POV**

"Tori, Andre is here!" My mother called out to me from down stairs. Its was Sadie Hawkins night, and I was in my room putting the finishing touches to my makeup. The dress I have on is a mid-thigh strapless silver with a heart neckline, and cute matching silver shoes, plus my hair in flowy curls. I went up to my floor mirror admiring myself, and praying that Andre would like what I have on. I never use to worry about what I looked like in front of him because he was just my best friend. Now it seems like thing are starting to shift between us, and I really want to impress him.

"Tori we can't keep Andre waiting" My mom called out to me again.

"I'm coming" I yelled out, taking on more last look at myself.

_Well here goes nothing_.

Walking down the stairs and finally into the living room, I see Andre waiting for me on the couch with his back towards me.

"Here she is" Mom said to Andre.

He got up from the couch and turned to look at me. "Wow... Tor you look gorgeous"

I smiled at him which he returned back to me. The way he was looking at me, I could tell that he really meant what he said about how I look. It was pure admiration.

"Thank you Andre, you as well look amazing" I complimented him.

He had on a black tux, with a silver vest, white shirt, black tie, and black shoes. Very handsome indeed.

"Grandma picked it out" he said, "Who knew out of all her craziness, she had good taste in clothes".

I laughed at his comment, "well that teach you not to underestimate her".

"Uhmm" My mom clearing her throat and obviously seeing something between me and Andre. "You look so beautiful sweetie" She said to me.

"Thank you mom" I replied, going up her and hugging her.

"Alright I want u back by at least one understand?"

"Yes mom" I said letting go of the hug. I walked up to Andre who was holding out his arm for me to link mine to. I latched on to him and we both walked up to the front door opening it.

"Have fun kids" My mother yelled out to us while we were walking to Andres car.

"Ready for tonite Ms Vega" he said to me, opening the passenger side door for me to get in.

"Sure is Mr Harris" I smiled getting in the car. Andre closed the door behind me and walked to the other side of the car getting in.

"Just in case I forget, I had a fun time with you tonite" Andre said taking my hand in his and kissed it.

My cheeks turned red from the feel of his lips on my hand. _Totally blushing here!_

"Same here!" I said and kissed him on the cheek, which I'm pretty sure left the same feeling he left on me. Andre started the car and pulled out of my driveway, heading toward the direction of the school.

"Wow the dance committee really outdone themselves" I said as Andre and I arrived at the dance. The dance was being held at the lunch area, and the decorations was black, red and white. Plus there was a really cool giant guitar ice sculpture in the middle of the floor.

"Look Tor" Andre pointing at it.

"I know thats so cool" I said.

With my arm linked with his, Andre led the way to the ice sculpture so we can see it up close. We were this close to touching it when Sikowitz popped up out of the blue. "Good I'm glad you guys finally made it. Jade is almost done with her number, so I need you guys up on stage".

Me and Andre groaned in unison, "Can we dance a little before we go on duty?" I asked.

"The others already sang most of their numbers already and the rest belongs to you two" Sikowitz answered, "I need you up there".

"Fine" Andre said, sounding a little upset.

"Good" Sikowitz walking away leaving us two.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to dance" I said apologizing to Andre.

"It cool Tori" He said, "I kind of knew this was going to happen with us having to perform half the night. I'm just glad we came together"

I smiled at him, "Me too!"

"Alright now lets get on stage before Sikowitz come back for us"

When we finally make our way to the stage through a crowded dance floor, Jade just finished her song 'You Don't Know Me'. "Bout time you dimwits show up, I need a breather" she said walking down the stairs and stopping in front of Andre and I.

"Jade you look nice" I complimented her.

She was wearing a mid thigh black petal steampunk dress with a red belt, and her hair was her usually curls but with red streaks blending in with her raven locks.

"Thanks and you look...decent" She tried to compliment back.

I took what she said for what it was because at least she tried to say something nice, and for Jade thats an accomplishment.

"Now will you two move, I have to go find Beck" she said pushing past us.

"Jade" Andre said to his self, shaking his head.

Finally on the stage me and Andre decided to start off with 'Here's To Us' first and followed by 'faster Then Boyz'. Even though we really didn't have a chance to dance, that was all forgotten by our fun of rocking the crowd. After we finished singing 'Make it shine' (The version we sang for Helen), Andre told me he had a surprise for me and asked me to join the crowd. Wondering what he was up to I obliged and got off stage joining Cat who was wearing a very pretty pink sparkly dress, and Robbie who was wearing a very nice black tux.

"Hey Tori" Cat greeted me all bubbly as always.

I smiled at my friend, "Hey Cat! You look real pretty"

"Haha thanks Tori! Me and my Nona went shopping today and picked it out" she replied.

"I wonder what Andre is going to sing" Robbie curious, looking up at the stage.

"No Rex tonite?" I asked Robbie.

He shook his head, "Nope couldn't find a proper tux for him, so he has to sit out this one".

"Aww sucks he couldn't be here" I said actually missing that sarcastic puppet.

"Alright now everyone enjoying the dance?" Andre at the mic trying to get everyone attention. The crowd went wild and that gave Andre the answer he need to know. "Good good. Now this next song I'm about to perform is one I just wrote a couple of days ago and it goes out to a very special girl in my life. You know who you are and I hope you like it". Just then Andre goes to the piano and began playing the melody I recognize immediately. It was the song he played for me at my house.

_Your face, your hair, your attitude_

_Your eyes, your smile, your body too_

_These are are some of the things I like_

_And there's a couple I can't describe_

_(Oh girl)_

_You the type that don't bring the drama_

_You the type I take to meet the mama (girl)_

_And I know that she gon' like you too_

_Baby that's why I choose you_

_You're not that everyday girl_

_But still around the way girl_

_Baby that's why I choose you_

_Cuz you know what I'm thinkin'_

_Before I even speak it_

_Just so they don't get it confused_

_It's Y-O-U_

_And everything I do_

_It's for Y-O-U (that's my heart)_

_I'm convinced baby you're the one for me_

_Girl I know fo' sho'_

_Baby that's why I choose you_

I couldn't believe my ears! Was Andre asking me to be his girlfriend? Was this truly how he felt about me? So many thoughts and emotions was running through my mind as I continued to watch Andre on stage lost in the song

_There been times in my past girl_

_That I ain't made quite the right decisions girl_

_But now I know there ain't no one incredible like you_

_Not like you, girl_

_Now I ain't gon' miss my one chance to be lovin' you_

_And baby girl I can't see my life without you so_

_I'm not gonna mess this up_

_Ain't gonna miss my chance with my one true love_

_Baby that's why I choose you_

_You're not that everyday girl_

_But still around the way girl_

_Baby that's why I choose you_

_Cuz you know what I'm thinkin'_

_Before I even speak it_

_Just so they don't get it confused_

_It's Y-O-U_

_And everything I do_

_It's for Y-O-U_

_I'm convinced baby you're the one for me_

_Girl I know fo' sho'_

_Baby that's why I choose you_

After Andre sang the last lyric the whole dance cheered and applauded while I stood there with a goofy look on my face. I was in pure awe and I couldn't wait to talk to Andre to see if that what he really felt. When the dance was over, we drove home in awkward silence. I was pretty sure Andre was probably regretting singing that song to me because of it, but I was just thinking if I really wanted to take that step out of the friend zone and try to be something more with him. When we finally pulled up in front of my house, Andre walked me to the door and I turned to face him.

"Soooo... I had a really fun time tonite".

"Me too" He said not really looking at me in the eyes. "Look Tori about the song-"

"I loved the song Andre!" I said cutting him off.

"You did?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "I did! Do you really mean what you said about choosing me to be your girl friend?"

We were a few feet apart and he stepped closer taking my hand in his. "I meant every word Tori, but I just wanna know if you're willing to give us a try just to see if we're meant to be more than friends".

"Yes I do" I said moving my face towards his. Just when we was about to kiss again, my mother opens up the door and interrupts... AGAIN!

_Why mom why?_ I thought to myself, annoyed with her for always ruining the perfect moments.

"I knew I was hearing voices out here!" She said, not having a clue that she barged in on mine and Andre almost first kiss twice in a row. "How was the dance?"

"It was fun" me and him said in unison.

"Great I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. Tori is cold out so u better get inside".

"Fine mom" I said and turned to Andre, "Night Andre".

"Night Tor" he said lowly, clearly disappointed.I walked inside the house with my mother closing the door behind me.

"Alright Tor I'm going to bed. Night honey"

"Night mom".

My mom went up the stairs to her room and shut the door. As soon as I thought the close was clear I ran outside to catch up with Andre before he left.

"Andre" I called to was almost at his car when he turned around and seen me running up to him. Before he could get a word in, I threw my arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately with everything I had to give. It didn't take long for him wrap his arms around my waist and return the passion I was throwing in. _OMG_ was all I could think while my lips were still connect with his. He was an amazing kisser and I didn't want to to be any where but in this spot with him. After what seemed like forever I broke the kiss.

"Night Andre" I said breathless.

"Night Tor" he replied with the same breathless effect that I was suffering from. Getting back in the house I closed the door behind me and slumped to the floor, thinking the only thing that comes to mind.

_WHOA!_

**A/N: I hoped yall enjoyed the Sadie Hawkins short story because I really think Tandre are cute together! Its sucks that they was never more than just friends on the show! Sigh! Anyway Yes I still continuing the mini stories and should have the next chapter up in a couple of days, so bear with me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey yall! Here's a new mini story chapter as promised! I hope you guys like this one. And thanks for the reviews and follows on the last chapter you guys! I really appreciated them alot! Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Chapter 5: Jades Birthday part 1**

**Tori's POV**

"Hey guys whats up?" I greeted my friends at our lunch table.

"Hey Tori" Robbie, Beck, Cat, and Andre said in unison. Jade was the only one missing from the table, and they were all talking lowly as they trying to keep something on a hush.

"Where Jade?" I asked, taking a seat next to Cat.

"She at the black box theater talking to Sikowitz about her short film she working on" Andre answered.

"Yeah that's why we need to hurry up and talk about this" Beck said lowly.

"Talk about what?" I said curious.

"Jades eighteenth birthday is coming up this weekend" Robbie replied.

"Yeah and we're throwing a surprise party for her! Yay" Cat chimed happily.

"Wow a surprise party!" I said trying to sound excited for Jade birthday. "Where you guys having it at?"

"Well.." Beck started, "We was hoping you can have it at your place".

I spat out the lunch I just put in my mouth, "My place! Why my place?"

Exactly why my place? I mean I don't have a problem with Jade, but me and her never had the best friendship, so why are my friends asking me this? "Your house is the best place to have a party, plus we already asked our parents and they said no" Beck said, putting a french fry in his mouth.

"And what makes you think my parents are gonna say yes?" I asked, looking at all of them.

Andre rolled his eyes at me, "Come on Tor your parents are like never home and knowing your mom she'll say yes".

"Yea but still" now feeling defeated. I need to stop having them over so much because they know my parents far too well. Of course my parents aren't gonna care that I throw a party at my house, but it just the point I really don't want to. My friends were all looking at me waiting for me to give in.

"So will you do it?" Robbie smiling at me.

"Fine" I said, giving up.

"Yay" Cat cheered loudly.

"Hush Cat" Beck trying to calm her down. "So can u keep it a secret?" He asked me.

"Of course I can! Its a surprise party after all, but I don't know if Cat can".

Andre nodded his head agreeing with me, "Yea Cat really don't have the best track record when it comes to keeping secrets".

That reminded of the time when I was having bad luck with getting rides to school because there was a movie shooting on my street. Cat ordered me a party bus, and I specifically told her not to tell anyone, and she swore she wouldn't. The next day Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Andre showed up to my house wanting to ride because of course Cat spilled the beans.

"Cat" Beck addressing her with a serious tone. "Do not, and I'ma repeat do not tell Jade that we're throwing her a surprise party for her ok?"

"I won't" She said innocently.

"You swear" Robbie added.

"I swear" She repeated.

Just then we spotted Jade coming towards the Table. "Everyone act normal" Beck advised, and we all changed the subject, acting like we was laughing about something.

"What's going on?" Jade finally at the table.

"Hey Jade!" Cat greeted, "We were just talking about yo-"

"CAT!" Robbie, Beck, Andre, and I yelled while Jade looked at us confused.

_Yea I think we're gonna need to keep Cat away from Jade for a while_

**A/N: So that was part 1 of Jades birthday! Cat almost spilled the beans and do you guys think Tori and the gang will be successful in keep her for almost spilling it again cuz we know Jade has way that can make people talk. Anywho I hope you guys liked this chap and stay tuned. Also I would like some of yall thoughts as well :)**


End file.
